


Red or Blue

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn is amazing; sensitive, and loving, she would never push him into anything he couldn't handle or didn't want to do.





	Red or Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic for the boys and wanted to do something special for it.

"Do you want the smaller one or the bigger one?" Madelyn asks, voice sweeter than honey. 

Red or blue, big or small, which strap would he like to be fucked with.

"The bigger one," John answers, heart missing a beat when she smiles at him.

"Then climb onto the bed and get on all fours," Madelyn orders gently. Careful to not push him too far.

He follows her instructions and once in position, he can sense her approaching from behind. John breathes heavily through his nose, partly nervous and partly excited. He feels her hand touch his back gently almost as if she's calming a wild animal.

Madelyn is amazing; sensitive, and loving, she would never push him into anything he couldn't handle or didn't want to do. He knew despite his nervousness this would be an incredible an incredible night to remember.

He is eager to feel her hands on him, feel her sliding in and out of him, to have her claim him.

She applies some lubrication and starts to explore him with her thumb. There is a little resistance at first, but he relaxes into her and her thumb disappears into his ass.

Madelyn gives him time to adjust and to get used to the invading finger. Then, she curls her finger a little towards his stomach and with very small circles starts to massage.

"Good boy," she praises, kissing the back of his neck. "I'm so proud of you,".

This is the moment when he lets out a low moan. He loves the feeling of having her stimulating him from the inside. The intensity of the sensation leaves him rock hard, on edge but not quite ready yet to come and Madelyn if she were cruel could draw this out for hours, leave him desperate. She wouldn't though.

She withdraws her finger and he feels empty and open. Maybe this is what she feels like when he pulls out during their love making?

He can feel the tip, cold but slippery and he for a moment he is scared. The mighty Homelander is afraid which is both humiliating and exciting to him in a way he's sure a therapist would find fascinating.

She leans in and whispers "Relax baby, let me take care of you. Just give yourself to me and I'll always be here for you,".

He feels so close and loved by her in this moment, the fact he trusts her and willing to surrender to her so easily, that fact she has this power over him is a turn on for her. 

The tip slides into him. It is so big and he's not used to anything like this but Madelyn takes her time. Rocking back and forth gently, and slowly until she all the way inside him.

Whispers words of praise that feed his soul while she pleasures his body.

Madelyn is now fully in control of their pace, enjoying every single one of his moans and whimpers. A God on all fours being fucked from behind was such a pretty picture.

She picks up her pace a little, moves in and out of him. One hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in rhythm with her thrusts. Enjoying each second of the wonderful sensations she's introducing him too. She wouldn't do this with just anyone, he wouldn't let just anyone do this to him.

Madelyn grabs his hips, thrusts harder and primitive grunt escapes his lips. Each thrust hits that sweet spot, his cock glimmers with precum, and knows he can't last much longer while being fucked by her like this.

"I love you," she murmurs, those rare sweet words offered as a reward for him being so good, so willing and obedient for her. Only ever her. 

She grabs his lower back, plants a kiss on the back of his neck before throwing herself into him with one final thrust. Madelyn holds him there, going deeper than he ever thought possible. He doesn't know what's happening for a moment, his cock and his ball lost in this intense sensation that has him emptying all over her brand new sheets. His body shuddering in pleasure. 

Madelyn withdraws from him slowly, leaving soft trails of kisses down his back as she goes. She takes off the harness while he collapses on the bed exhausted and spent, a pang of guilt that he was too tired to return the favour of a mind blowing orgasm.

She holds him, strokes his hair and when he tiredly and silently pleads, nuzzling at her breast allows him to suckle at her breast whether it's a reward for tonight or because she craves that closeness and connection he doesn't know or care as his mouth clamps around nipple.

"You are such a good boy," she cooes while he suckles himself to sleep.


End file.
